


Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [50]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hallucinogens, LSD, POV Cosima, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s done a lot, but she’s never done this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - high.

She’s done a lot, but she’s never done this.

Cosima puts her hand out in front of her and watches the skin shift and churn, like she’s got waves of saltwater beneath her muscles.  She thinks it should hurt, but it doesn’t.

Delphine sits across from her, swaying gently on the bed.  “What do you see?”  Her hair defies gravity in the pulse of the high; it looks like a sunburst, something that could burn Cosima.

Cosima is afraid to open her mouth to speak—she doesn’t want the ocean to rush in.  “I see…you.  You’re amazing.”

Delphine reaches out to her, arms open, benevolent.  “Come here, _ma_ _chérie._ You are floating away.”

Cosima moves closer, body weightless, the walls beating a gentle rhythm around them.  “Never let go,” she whispers like a child, breathing in the smell of Delphine’s perfume mingled with their sweat.

“Never,” Delphine whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tal Bachman's "She's So High"


End file.
